


First Meeting

by m7storyteller



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Jackson Avery meets April Kepner</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

They meet for the first time at a mixer that is being thrown by the Chief of Surgery and the attendings at Mercy West for the new interns that are coming in.  It's one of those things he really doesn't like going to, especially when people find out who his grandfather is, but like his grandfather always said it's a good way to break the ice and to see who the competition is.  
   
He's standing near the bar with another guy, halfway listening to someone named Reed talk about something or other that she did while she was in medical school, something he knows he won't remember the following morning.  The other guy, who he thinks is named Percy, is listening to her every word.  Good for him, or so he thinks, as he tunes Reed out.  
   
Shaking his head, he takes a look around as he nurses his drink, and it's then that he spots her, standing a few feet away from the bar, talking to some attendings.  Her mouth looks to be going a mile a minute and he figures out quickly that she likes to talk with her hands, something that makes a small smile quirk on his lips.  He watches as one by one the attendings leave, until she is left alone with a confused look on her face, followed by a quick, almost nervous smile.  
  
Ordering a drink from the bar, he takes it to where she's standing, her hands clasped tightly in front of her.  He takes a moment to look at her, taking in what she has on.  She's wearing a blue dress with a black cardigan, her hair tumbling down in soft brown curls, a pair of flats instead of heels.  Smart choice, he thinks as nodding softly to himself, he held the drink out to her, "Here.  Hope you don't mind, but you look like you might could use this."  
   
He waits until she has a good grasp on the glass before letting go, "Good, now drink.", he watches as she begins to drink, "Slowly, there's no hurry. "  
  
She does as she's told, before looking at him, "Thanks.", she glanced at the glass that was now half-full, "I guess I got a little nervous.  I usually do, get nervous, at these kind of things."  
  
"It happens.", he says, taking another sip of his own drink, "So, what are you going into?"  
  
"Uh, surgery.", she answers, the drink having calm some of her nerves, "At least I think that's what I want to do.  Just don't ask me what specialty."  
  
"Okay.", he nods his head, before offering his hand, "Jackson Avery."  
  
She moved her hand to shake his, before realizing she still held her glass in it.  Switching hands, she shook her head as she sighed, "Sorry about that, I'm April.  April Kepner."  
  
Jackson smiled, taking her hand in his, "It's nice to meet you, April."  
  
"It's nice to meet you too, Jackson.", she replies, smiling as she shakes his hand.


End file.
